This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Wekaq.` The growth habit of the plant is bushy and upright. `Wekaq` has as its seed parent the variety known as `Paradise` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,552) and as its pollen parent the variety known as `Admiral Rodney.`